


Waiting

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Show) [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: “If I spoon feed you now, will you promise to eat more later?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (Show) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 264





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on oops prompts and it spoke to me.
> 
> In the book, there’s a long span where Geralt and Dandelion have to sit in a guardhouse outside Rinde before getting Yennefer to heal his throat (no one can enter at night for some reason), so combined a bit of book and show canon for this.

He couldn’t get into Rinde until sunrise - and if the guards thought he wouldn’t be banging on the gate the moment he saw even a hit of light they were mistaken - so would have to wait, into the night, with Jaskier. Geralt had leaned him against a tree, kneeling beside him, with Roach grazing to the side. It would be peaceful, if not for the imminent danger.

The bard was still moaning, still coughing up blood, and Geralt tried not to focus on how much he’d coughed up and how long he’d been doing it, and he’d refused everything Geralt tried to give him.

“Taste blood,” he rasped, pushing away Geralt’s water skin.

Geralt growled, but Jaskier seemed unbothered. He’d gotten a bowl of stew from the guards - who seemed to realize that placating Geralt was their best chance of surviving the night - and he pressed the bowl into Jasker’s hands again. “Eat.”

The bard shook his head.

“If I spoon feed you now, will you promise to eat more later?”

Jaskier glanced at him, seemed to realize how worried Geralt was, and nodded. “F-fine,” he mumbled.

Geralt held the spoon to his mouth and Jaskier accepted it, swallowing the stew with a wince. “Disgusting.”

“You promised.”

Jaskier let him ladle a bit more of the stew into his mouth, then accepted more water. The coughing seemed to have subsided, but he didn’t have faith that it would last forever.

“G-geralt-” Jaskier pressed his hand to his throat.

“Don’t talk,” Geralt said, pulling his fingers away. “You could worsen it.”

He wiped at the blood on Jaskier’s face with a damp cloth. His throat was becoming more swollen the longer they waited. Geralt risked a glance back toward the guards, but they had their backs to him, almost pointedly.

The Witcher snarled.

Jaskier whimper, then leaned up and spat up more blood. “Keep breathing,” Geralt told him. “If you die, I’ll use you as Bruxa bait.”

His friend laughed, but then his face screwed up with pain, more blood seeping from his mouth. The same fear as before appeared, although seemingly more intense.

Geralt wiped away the blood, then slid his thumb into Jaskier’s mouth, trying to peer down his throat. All he could see was blood.

“The mage will help you,” he promised. He'd make them, he didn't care what it cost.


End file.
